Buisness Deal
by FanficOzzy
Summary: "Date him and I'll assure you that your restaurants will be funded." He promised, "do we have a deal?" He stuck his hand out. "Deal," Carlos says shaking Mr. Stetson's hand. Cargan/Kames.
1. Chapter 1

Wow! I didn't see this one coming. I was watching a movie and one led to another and this idea popped out. I was gonna type it and wait till I got inspired again then write ahead like my other fics but I just **HAD** to post this. This is kinda far up as to what I usually write, which is love mysteries. This is like a love mystery, but it has affairs which makes it much more advance for me, and also because it will break a few hearts (Including mine).

Don't be expecting a update anytime soon since I didn't write ahead. Sorry.

**Disclaimer**: All characters and properties claimed by the show and band, "Big Time Rush" are owned by them. Any ideas or/and characters that came out of my brain and that are featured in this fic are mine.

*Drum roll* Here is "**Love ****Affair**"

* * *

Carlos sighed as he ruffled his hand through his hair and glance at the paperwork before him. He was stressed out and who would blame him. It must be hard owning a dozen of fast food restaurants throughout the city. Well, that's what his husband James would say, though he always disagreed with his brunette husband. If James would see the short Latino now, _stressed_ out and _overworked_ he would mock and annoy him to take a long vacation in Maui. Course, Maui was Carlos's go-to place for a stress free relaxation. He let out a little grunt calculating his income after collecting his money from each of his stores, after they paid for supplies, incidents, and employes. Only 5 grand, great. He should be getting about 10 grand to pay off his rent, feeds, and his deeds for every restaurant and house he owned. He need _investors_. Yeah, investors, some even being in millions and millions of dollars.

The door to his office opened revealing a beam of light into his eyes, he squinted trying to get adjusted to the light. "Knock Knock" he knew that voice anywhere, it was his husband, James. Only James' head popped out the door with his left hand. "Hey babe" he said before yawning and him covering his mouth. "What'cha doing here? It's around- three am!" His eyes widen when he noticed the time on his wrist watch. "Yeah, I thought you weren't coming home. Funny, I thought you were having an _affair"_ he said chucking lightly.

"You know I wouldn't have an affair baby" he said filling out more papers missing his husband's sad glance to the floor. "Yeah you're too busy to have an affair on me" he said still looking at the floor, "or notice the time I come home" he muttered in a soft whisper. "What does that mean?" Carlos asked referring to the first statement instead of the second because of how low James said it in. The brunette looked up and connected his eyes with his husbands, then looking back down finding the floor more interesting. "I don't want you to take it the wrong way but you never have time to do nothing not even to have an affair".

"With all of this talk about me having an affair, I would think that you would want me to" he chucked. James' eyes widened, head lifting off the ground and once again connecting his eyes with the Latino's. "Yes, we should do it!" He exclaimed. The Latinos eyebrows furrowed, trying to make sense of what his husband is trying to tell him. "W-what?" he stuttered; Carlos rarely stutters. "We should have an affair!" James said with a little nod before opening the door completely and reveling his body. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with sleeves that ran up to his elbows, a brownish pair of khaki pants with black business shoes, and a white and gray checkered wrist watch.

"We should have an affair together!" James smiling ear to ear. "What do you mean?" Carlos' eyes never leaving James', "is that your way of saying you want to file a divorce?" James laughed very loudly, seeming like 'yes' was the answer. Carlos' jaw clenched and his eyes got watery and boiled. James notice his reaction, getting himself together before continuing, "n-no, I meant we should have a threesome" he suggested. Carlos' eyebrows furrowed once again. "We should have intercourse with someone else. You know, a three way". Carlos's face scrunched up, "w-what?".

James whipped up his phone and searched up the word 'threesome' before saying, "A threesome commonly refers to sexual activity that involves three people at the same time. When sexual activity is centred on one of the threesome, then the activity may be described as a gang bang of the person. "Threesome" can also refer to a love triangle, a three-way romantic relationship. Though a threesome most commonly is applied to a casual sexual activity involving a sexual activity of three participants, it may also be found in a long-term domestic relationship, such as polyamory or a ménage à trois." He read off Wikipedia.

Carlos's lips made a 'o' shape meaning he understood. "Why would you want that? Aren't you satisfied with our sex life? Aren't I enough?" James looked down. "You're never around when I'm sexual frustrated."

"Wait James, what did you read off Wikipedia?" Carlos questioned, getting furious little by little. "Yes" James said already knowing which section the business man was referring to.

""Threesome" can also refer to a love triangle, a three-way romantic relationship."

"No! There is no way we are going to add another person into our relationship. How dare you consider that James! We've been married for three years." Now this pissed James off.

He snapped.

"Carlos you're never here! I feel like I don't even know you anymore! I'M NOT HAPPY!" Hot tears dripped from the tall brunette's eyes.

"Look James, I get why you feel that way. I get you. I do, but considering another person into our lives is crazy." Carlos reasoned.

"Then take days off work" James responded, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Carlos stood up and walked around his desk to hug the taller man. "You know I can't do that now," his eyes giving off a sorrow vibe. The Latino made eye contact with his husband and passionately placed a firm kiss upon his lips.

The stressed out man detached, "we'll get through this. We're unstoppable," he then place another kiss, James hummed at the passionate kiss and words.

Maybe he was right, they can get through this.

* * *

You like? If you did, don't be afraid to leave a little or big review on how bad or good you enjoyed it.

Favorite, Alert, and Review please! The more notifications I get, maybe the more inspired I get.

So yeah R&R 24/Seven ;)

By the way, I "Ozzy" wrote this, not "Daniel".

thanks :)

-Ozzy


	2. Deal

Changed the title and summary. This story was going to have the business deal since the beginning and I figured that Love Affair wouldn't make much sense so WAALAH! Also Cargan and Kames are the official ending pairings.

Don't be expecting a update anytime soon. I wrote ahead its just that I have to make big changes... And because I have no betas checking this fic so yeah :/

**Disclaimer**: All characters and properties claimed by the show and band, "Big Time Rush" are owned by them. Any ideas or/and characters that came out of my brain and that are featured in this fic are mine.

**Chapter 2: Deal**

* * *

Carlos had been going place to place looking for investors. So far he had no luck, it sucked. It felt like no one believed in him. Not even his husband; if anything he was the one who was least supportive. He didn't want to think about James. He needed a way to make his husband know that he loves him and-

"Am I disturbing anything?" His assistance Kendall Knight asked popping his head in his office. Carlos was currently in his office again doing paperwork. He looks up and gives him a uneasy smile.

"No, not at all," Carlos mumbled.

"Great, I have good news to tell you," he said opening the door completely and having a manilla folder in hands.

"What, has someone finally said yes to one of our offers?" He replies sarcastically.

"Actually yes, a Mr. Stetson called this morning and accepted one of our offers. He claims however, that you must meet him in person in his office at noon." Carlos eyes widen at his assistant. He's in shock, he would have thought that he would have to go outside Minnesota to get people to invest.

He checked his clock, "it's one hour till noon!" He exclaims, getting and putting his coat before exiting his office.

Kendall opens the door in a rush before yelling, "Mr. Garcia! Oh Mr. Garcia!"

"Yes, what is it?" Carlos yells halfway out the lobby.

"The address sir, you need his address," he chuckled holding the folder in the air.

He slaps his hand against his forehead before rushing back to him. "Kendall, I don't know what I would do without you... Remember if there's anything you need, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask" he said before turning back and rushing out.

Kendall stood standing proudly, his co-workers however sent glares his way. "All of you to work!" He exclaimed.

He went to his office and sat down in his chair. He takes out a crumbled picture he has in his desk and unwraps it. It's a picture of him standing in the middle, Carlos on the right, and James on the left. He smiles as he folds Carlos out, leaving him and James standing side by side alone. He kisses his fingers and presses them against James.

_All in good time my love, all in good time._

* * *

Logan sighed as he read his text message. He burst into tears as he read the words carefully.

_It's over._

He didn't believe it, he loved him. He gave everything to him, he worshipped him. And now he has the nerves to break up with him with a text. Anger released through his body as he threw his phone to a wall. The door opened revealing his father Jett.

"Logan. Logan, are you alright?" He shook his head. " I heard noise coming from here. Is everything okay?" He shook his head again. "What happened? Derek broke up with you?"

He nods his head as he puts his head down onto his desk. This kind of thing always happened with Logan. He would get emotionally attached with a boy and end up heartbroken. The worst part of all was that Jett hired him to be a accountant for his company and whenever he was melancholy he would not focus and screw the numbers up. Last time, Jett almost lost the company.

He walks up to his son and pats his back. "Don't worry Logan. I will get you a new boyfriend, one who appreciates you for being yourself." Logan looked up at his dad, eyes red and watery.

"Promise?" He held up his pinky.

"Promise." He says connecting they fingers before saying, "I have a meeting right now, after that I will stop at nothing to find you the perfect boyfriend."

"Can he be Latino?" His son asks.

"Latino huh? Just like your old man. Have a fetish for tan ones son?" Logan blushes as he puts his head down awkwardly. Jett smiles at his son before walking out his office and heads to his conference room.

He opens the door and is greeted at the sight of a charming Latino. "Sorry for being late Mr..."

"Garcia, and don't worry about it. I wasn't here long." Jett smiles as he sits in his chair. "So Mr. Garcia, my company would like invest in your chain of restaurants."

"Great, how much-" he stops in mid sentence as Mr. Stetson jumps out of his seat.

"Mr. Garcia, how old are you?" Carlos grows tenses as he sees the the other man's eyebrow lift up.

"T-twenty-three, why must you ask?" He replies, sweat drifting off his neck.

_He's Latin, he's charming, he's handsome, and he's got an amazing career at such a young age._

"My son. He's twenty-three as well. He just got his heart broken by a young man. And I want you to fix it." He says sitting back down into his seat.

"What do you mean?" Now his eyebrow raise in interest.

"I want you to go out with my son," he says adjusting his collar.

"Mr. Stetson, I'm sorry to inform you but I'm married," he says lifting his ring up for Mr. Stetson to see.

Jett comes up with a compromise. "Your wife doesn't need to know. Also if she assumes that you're cheating just bring her to me and I'll sort everything out."

"I'm actually gay, but it doesn't change my mind about dating your son." He replies, " and that's final."

"Listen here Mr. Garcia. Do you or do you not want my business?" Carlos expression changes, Jett smirked. "I'll offer your restaurants two million dollars if you date my son for a while."

"Two million dollars!" He exclaims, "I mean- for dating your son?"

"Why yes. Date him until I find another gentleman like yourself to date him." Carlos went through different scenarios in his head.

"Date him and I'll assure you that your restaurants will be funded." He promised, "do we have a deal?" He stuck his hand out.

"Deal," Carlos says shaking Mr. Stetson's hand.

"Now that we have that settled, my son can not find out about this." He says. "He'll be depressed and upset with me if he finds out I'm paying a man to date him."

"Yes, but where would I be staying? I can't go back home with him to my husband," he pointed out.

"I'll pay for a motel, stay there and say you're visiting a friend. It's a perfect excuse to suddenly disappear when I find him another lad." He suggested.

"Where would I work? I can't just make money for some reason."

"You own a couple of restaurants. Become a fake employer as well as a undercover boss." Carlos liked that idea, he'll play his son, and gets to check on his workers.

"But who would do my work while I'm away at work?" Jett huffed.

"Don't you have an assistance or someone trust worthy to take over the company for a while?"

"Yeah..." He gave a cheep reply. Jett sighed as he took a long breath of air.

The door opened, "dad, I was looking at this months quarter-." He stops dead in track. His eyes falls upon the Latino sitting down.

"Logan, meet Mr. Garcia." He blushes as Mr. Garcia stood up and walks to him with his hand darted out.

"You can call me Carlos." He says, hand still darting out.

"Uhm. . . Yeah. I-I'm Logan." He stutters as he shakes his hand. He takes the time and notices how soft his hand is.

"Your h-hands are really soft," he whispers.

"Thank you?" Carlos smirks. "Mr. Stetson, is this the handsome lad you were referring to?" Jett nods while Logan blushes horribly.

"Why yes. Logan I found you a perfect gentleman."

Logan finds a way to talk, "I-I ju- excuse me for a m-moment." Logan walks out of the room and does a little victory jump before going back in.

"S-sorry for that, I just- I'm- uh- I'm Logan" he stutters badly.

"Pleasures all mine," he takes Logan's hand and places his lips on it. He turns back to Mr. Stetson and says, "my apologies but I must be on my way," Mr. Stetson nods. "Bye gorgeous~" he purred and gently kisses Logan on the cheek before going around Logan and exiting the room. Once he's gone, Logan goes against the door and falls slowly.

"I think I'm in love," he says as he dreams about Carlos.

"Glad you like him," Jett smiles and watches how Logan is still in shock. He just hopes he doesn't get too attached. Carlos is married and it's all a buisness arrangement.

* * *

You like? If you did, don't be afraid to leave a little or big review on how bad or good you enjoyed it.

Favorite, Alert, and Review please! The more notifications I get, maybe the more inspired I get.

So yeah R&R 24/Seven ;)

thanks :)

-Ozzy


End file.
